


Gosto de café

by AyzuLK



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluffy, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK
Summary: Disseram que você reconhece o amor de cara, e talvez seja verdade. Às vezes, eu acho que sinto o gosto do amor, ele é meio amargo, como um café forte em uma manhã fria. Te desperta, deixa alerta, mas se você não está acostumado, você cospe antes de provar realmente o sabor.





	Gosto de café

_ “Vem. Mas vem com tudo. Vem inteiro. Com as memórias, as cicatrizes, as qualidades e os defeitos.” — Bruna Vieira _

Disseram que você reconhece o amor de cara, e talvez seja verdade. Talvez o amor estivesse naquele beijo amargo pelo álcool e pelo arrependimento na noite no baile da oitava série. Ou na gruta assombrada quando eu tinha 14. Ou mesmo na mão que segurei na expedição aos 16.

Talvez o amor estivesse entrando pela porta, enquanto eu estava pulando a janela.

Às vezes, eu acho que sinto o gosto do amor, ele é meio amargo, como um café forte em uma manhã fria. Te desperta, deixa alerta, mas se você não está acostumado, você cospe antes de provar realmente o sabor.

O amor tem o cheiro também, do hidratante que minha mãe passava antes de dormir, e que sempre deixava os lençóis da cama com o cheiro dela quando ela viajava. Do perfume que meu pai passa, e sempre derrama sem querer na pressa quando sai de casa. Do amaciante que meu irmão usa nas roupas.

Talvez o amor estivesse em estranhos na rua. Ou nos sorrisos e anotações entre xícaras de café. Eu procurei, sem perceber, no meio da pista, mas quando ele me olhava, eu corria por baixo das mesas. Se o amor acenava na esquina, eu atravessava para outra rua. 

O amor flertou comigo nas mensagens trocadas dentro do ônibus, nas risadas no meio da madrugada, e em uma serenata em frente a uma república. Maroto, ele deu as caras, entrou descaradamente pela porta da frente, enquanto eu corri pelos fundos.

É, disseram que você reconhece o amor. E talvez seja verdade. É mais fácil fugir de algo que você reconhece.

O amor tem olhos azuis e brilhantes, um sorriso radiante, e canta desafinado em uma segunda-feira de manhã. O amor é bondoso, escandaloso, e tem as mãos quentes, mas os pés gelados no meio da noite. O amor fala alto demais, mas sabe ouvir e é persistente. O beijo dele tem um gosto agridoce, meio como nostalgia. 

O amor é teimoso. Ele não entrou pela porta da frente, ou acenou na esquina. O amor não veio de repente, ele veio aos poucos. Ardiloso, silencioso. Sorrindo daquela forma estúpida e sonolenta sempre que eu ia embora no meio da noite depois de uma foda, o abandonando sozinho.

O amor foi ganhando campo nos pequenos gestos, nas roupas que apareciam nas gavetas as vezes. Nas mensagens no meio do dia, nos abraços depois de um dia ruim (O amor sabe dar abraços como ninguém durante esses dias), ou nas piadas sem graça que ele sempre conta ao meu pai. 

O amor é bom de foda, mas ele me fode de outras formas. Fode minha cabeça com suas ideias malucas, minha convicção de ser sério quando faz escândalo sempre que bate o dedo na cômoda. O amor fodeu meu plano de foder o amor ao sair correndo.

O amor vê meus defeitos, e mostra os seus. O amor beija minhas cicatrizes, enquanto expõe as suas. O amor não tenta me mudar, e por isso acaba fazendo exatamente isso. 

Foi o amor que me disse que chorar não era fraqueza, afinal. E como o amor chora. O amor chora como ele ri: com o corpo todo, a alma inteira. Sem medo, sem reserva. 

Foi o amor que me deu os maiores motivos para sorrir na última semana. 

O amor sorri nessa manhã. Um sorriso brilhante nessa cara tão lindamente estúpida. Ele entra pela porta, salpicando água de chuva no carpete do seu jeito desastrado. 

\- Fecha o guarda-chuva antes de entrar, Dobe.

-Bom dia para você também, Teme.

O beijo do amor tem gosto de café.

Disseram que você reconhece o amor. 

E talvez seja verdade.

Só assim você sabe quando o segurar forte.

Se o amor quiser ir embora, tudo bem, que bata a porta quando sair.

Se o amor quiser ficar, dessa vez, eu não vou fugir.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu sou totalmente o Sasuke, cof cof  
Inspiração também depois de assistir o vídeo do poema "quando o amor chega" que às vezes sinto que foi feito especialmente para a minha vida.


End file.
